the challenge camp
by Clover98
Summary: Kurt has a secret boyfriend named Blaine. Kurt goes to McKinley and Blaine goes to Dalton. What happens when their glee clubs go for a week long camp. Will their secret stay or will it be told? Klaine
1. the news

**A/N Hi new story this one I have 100% planed out the cuples are: **

**Klaine, Finchel, Wecades (Wes and Mercedes), Niff, ****Fabrevans, just to note Kurt never went to Dalton but meet only Blaine well spying and 'fell head literally' **

Kurt looked over at his wonderful, handsome boyfriend who was in deep thought. His big adorable triangle eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Kurt asked concerned and adoring Blaine.

"hm, Oh, Just thinking, how can we keep this up. Wes is grilling me how I always seem distracted and more happy than normal. I hate lying to him and the Warblers" Blaine looked at him with his big chocolate eyes looking worried. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand lightly.

"I think we should keep this our secret, at least until after regional's than I will come prancing in your arms after you congratulate me or vice versa, but I won't go easy on you" Kurt smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Blaine looked up at him smiling a smile only reserved for Kurt. "Kurt, let's forget about everyone whose name is not Blaine and Kurt who are on their third date and first as real Boyfriends" Blaine reasoned like always.

Kurt smiled; he was where he wanted to be, sitting with his young, charming, boyfriend holding his hand with no worry at all. They were half way out of Westerville and Lima at a secluded clearing in the protection of trees. "I wish we could do this forever" he sighed

"Me to but tomorrow will come, but now you are all mine" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer, he lays his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine snake a arm around his waist holding his hand with the other. Blaine looked at the sky and then back over at Kurt. He couldn't think a better time for a first kiss. Blaine attached their lips they both felt no lust of passion but felt love and beauty.

They broke apart and kurt looked at his cell "8:00" he looked up sorrowfully. I had to get back to Dalton at 10 but kurt promised his dad 9 so they needed to go their separate ways . they said their sad goodbyes and parted ways.

Kurts POV

Kurt was waiting in the choir room for Mr. Shue who was obviously late. He was so happy he got to go out with his boyfriend and no slushies, nothing. Everyone was gossiping and happy as well.

"Hi guys" Mr. Shue said "I have realized I have been only focusing on competition so drum roll Finn" he pointed to my step bother. "He one month from now we will go on a week long camping trip… With the warblers, their student council agreed that we will go to a camp site in the middle of Lima and Westerville." He finished everything went quite.

"oh god, no" I say without thinking. Everyone turned to me as I tried to sink back into myself.

"no complaining it is happing and that's final now off to tent pairings, the girls will sleep in one but the boys will be split in two groups.

Girl's tent: Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes

Boys tent 1: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Wes, Puck, David, Nick and Jeff

Boys tent 2: Trent, Sam, Artie, Cameron, Thad, James, Flint, Ethan

He was in shock he had to call Blaine. "Mr. Shue, can I make a personal phone call?" I asked.

"is it important I was in the middle of a speech but after you can" was the reply from Mr. Shue. I crossed my arms as he continued. "We will be doing a challenge which means we have all these challenges. These will be chosen by the warblers Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and Trent. Here it will be Sam, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn, now you can go it's just twenty dollars and you all have to come, Kurt now you can go as we start looking at our new songs" he finished and I ran out.

I pulled out my phone and pressed 3 on speed dial, when I was far away from the choir room.

"Hi Kurt you got the news" Blaine asked

"Ya, where are you now?" I asked

"In my doom Nick is with Jeff most likely making out." He clarified

"Ok, so we're doing this?" I asked.

"Yes, when did you find out?" He asked

"About ten minutes ago, you?" I ask

"Half an hour ago I know you have glee so I waited until tonight but I guess now we can only pretend and text call but see you in three weeks" Blaine said regretfully.

"Ok, Bye honey" I said sad

"Bye, Baby" He said and he heard Blaine shout Nick and hung up.

BLAINE POV

Wes banged his beloved gavel twice in the Head desk. "So as most of you know we tied with New Directions and they have a teacher named Mr. Shue and he invited us to go camping with then in three weeks on a weeklong camp at Ohio hot-springs camp site about an hour from here" Wes said looking a bit excited but still in lead warbler mode. Before I could process I said "oh god he will kill me" every Warbler looked at me.

"Blaine do you have something to say" He mumbled an no and Wes proceeded "there will be the tent arrangements on a list as well as there is ten challenges in the week the fallowing people will pick them and organize them me, David, Thad, Blaine and Trent. New Directions it will be Sam, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn thank you all is dismissed" Wes said.

Jeff pulled nick up by his hand and pretty much ran to his dorm. Good, this means he can go to his and Nick's dorm without being bothered. When he got there he got a call from no other than Kurt.

"Hi Kurt you got the news" I asked lying down on my bed. Looking to the opposite wall from the door.

"Ya, where are you now?" Kurt asked

"In my doom, Nick is with Jeff most likely making out." I clarified.

"Ok, so we're doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, when did you find out?" I answer.

"About ten minutes ago, you" He asked.

"Half an hour ago I know you have glee so I waited until tonight but I guess now we can only pretend and text call but see you in three weeks" I said regretfully.

"Ok, Bye honey" I said sad

"Bye, Baby" I turn over on my bed and saw Nick giving me a smirk. "Nick, how long have you been there!" I scream.

"long enough to know why you just make it back at curfew. Who is it, is it that guy on the soccer team, Scott Ailson, or is it T" He started before I cut him off

"Nick you will never get it he doesn't go to this school" I say quickly before adding "don't tell anyone not even Jeff!"

"Fine, I will but you said three weeks, three weeks. Wait he is in New Directions!" He took my silence for an answer. "Oh My God, who is it!" I stayed quiet not saying anything. "Whatever I will find out" he said leaving with a small bottle and a small package in his pocket.

"He will kill me

**A/N hi so this is the new story but I will try to post lots on all my stories but I have writers block sorry **

**S.A.M.**


	2. pre-camp

**A/N: hi S.A.M here next will be the real camp this is the pre-camp told in texts/Fb chats and nick breaks a promise. Sorry so short. **

**Enjoy**

**Niff gossip **

As soon as I entered Jeff's room I found him laying on the bed his clothes messed up from our make-out session earlier. I put the materials on the bed side table and laid down next to him.

"Jeffy you won't believe what I just heard" I said as he sat up and straddled me.

"What is it Nickey? Another camp with Aural Intensity?" Jeff joked.

"no babe, better" I replied with a fox like smile on his face.

"hun, your scaring me what is it?" Jeff asked me looking down.

"Blaine, has, a, secret BOYFRIEND!" I say out loud.

"OMG! Who?" Jeff asked bouncing a little in my hips

"I, mmmm, don't know, Jeff can you stop that?" I say my pants starting to get tight from his bouncing on my hips.

"OH! Sorry" My boyfriend said looking guilty.

"its ok, but he is from New Directions." I finish smiling.

"Ok, so knowing us we will find out who in no time but for now stop with New Directions and back to Nude Erections" Jeff says in a lower tone. I giggle and Jeff attaches our lips.

**Klaine text**

Kurt: hi, Blaine I know we can't see each other until 'The Camp' but can we still txt?

Blaine: Yes I would love that but I can't see your face

Kurt: (insert pic here) happy, you got a pic

Blaine: I know but I want you here

Kurt: its only been a few days but it feels like years, I miss you

Blaine: tell me about it me to, um. Kurt

Kurt: Yes Blaine

Blaine: don't kil me ok,

Kurt: LOL I promise I won't

Blaine: Um, Nick came in to grab some um, stuff for him and Jeff, his boyfriend, from our dorm and heard the tail end of our phone call and knows, well he doesn't know its you just that it's a boy from new directions

Kurt: …. Ok, Blaine, A) its ok they can't tell it's me right B) what stuff?

Blaine: A)no but its Niff they can do anything B) sexual stuff, one year and one month anniversary.

Kurt: OK, see I need to go Finn need me to make my spaghetti bye XO

Blaine : Bye XOXO

Kurt: XOXOXOXO

Blaine: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurt: Bye Blainey-Bear

Blaine: Bye Kurtsicle

Will and Wes FaceBook

Will: Hello Wes attendance has been counted all are coming and the challenges have been chosen for the week.

Wes: Awesome, remember we are a all boys group so you need a female teacher as well

Will: its already arranged, half is with the coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester for the other half.

Wes: thank you. See you in two weeks.

**S.A.M. hi so I PMed someone and accidently signed with my real name please ignore that.**

**Was that too M or is that still T cuz I need to mark it correctly **

**I only have 4 more weeks of school then summer so I will post but I have three fanfiction (one not posted), finish reading divergent and start reading fault in our stars, getting ready for exams and keeping A's in all subjects (first year in honors thank-you math and science, and you social studies I love learning you but stop giving me B's) **

**Love you all,**

**S.A.M. **


	3. meeting

**A/N Hi, S.A.M. here. This is the chapter of meeting each other. I totally forgot to do Mike! He is in the boys tent 2. After this each chapter will a challenge so give me ideas! ****I only have Rachel's, Blaine's and thad's. (hint: one of them will be the climax of the story.) **

**(for niff paragraph Jeff is italics, bold for both)**

**Enjoy **

"Let's start by introducing ourselves before we go on the bus" Mr. Shue said with that excitable smile once we got off the bus. "I'm Mr. Schuster but you can call me Mr. Schue, and a fact about me is, I was in glee at your age!"

Up next to the plate was coach. "I'm coach Beiste, and am currently single.

Next up was Wes, "Hi, I'm Wes, and I'm on head counsel." Following by a voice sounding like david's "and is obsessed from a gavel, single" every warbler gave a knowing smirk.

Next was Rachel, "Hello, My name is Rachel Berry I'm going to be a star, and my two gay dads plan to make that happen one day, taken" she says happily sliding closer to Finn.

Then was Blaine "I'm Blaine, lead singer of the Warblers." He says with no status.

Next was Mercedes, "Mercedes, the diva with my best gay as my partner in crime, and single" she winked at Kurt.

After her was Niff. "This is Jeff _and this Is Nick_**, we are the inseparable Niff and have been together one year and one month, three weeks today**." They announce boldly.

Tina was next to Mike so she went "I'm Tina, and I'm in a loving long term relationship" squishing to Mike's side. "I'm Mike, I'M in love and I can't sing that well but can dance"

Next was Trent "Hi, I'm Trent, and I am an advent shopper and I'm crushing." He said with light Blush.

After Trent was Finn. "hi I'm Finn and I just got a little brother-" he was interrupted "I'm three months older Finn" Kurt said annoyed, "ya, but I am Taller and it's complicated" he spared a quick loving glance at Rachel.

Now it was David, I'm David, councilman, Wes' bestfriend who I know loves me-" Wes gave a pointed look "-and happily with a girlfriend." He smirked at Wes.

Then it was Puck, "Puck, I have a Daughter named Beth and not into commitments. He sighs, only thinking of Quinn.

Next was Artie "Yo, I'm Artie, got this wheelchair due to an accident and am waiting for the right lady!"

Next was Santana, "Hi, I am Santana, hot but not on the market as long as I get my girl" she says winking at Britney.

Then it Was Thad "hi, I'm Thad, I'm the third and final councilmen, Single" he says proudly.

Next up is Sam. "Hi, I'm Evans, Sam Evans. And I love any show with star in it, taken" he says slowly.

Then up was Ethan and Cameron "Hi we are fraternal twins, I'm Cam and this is Ethan he is the silent but deadly kind." He says as his brother shoves him with his shoulder.

Then up was Britney. "Hi, I'm Britney s. Piers, not Britney Spears. I love hanging out with dolphins and unicorns. I also love my sweet lady kisses" She replies innocently.

Up next is James. "James, I am the so told new kid Just cuz I moved here three days after school started but I have a healthy long distance relationship from my girlfriend in my old town in Canada" he says as the boys roll their eyes as in saying sure you do.

Next up was Quinn. "hi I am Quinn, I used to be a head cheer leader. I am in a relationship" she said gesturing to Sam.

Flint is next to the flame. "hi, I'm Flint and other than my name suggests I suck at making fires, single" he said as the twins started to laugh.

Last but not least it was Kurt. "Saving the best for last I see, I can build a car from top to bottom. and I am high maintenance so a guy needs to stay in my pace." Not giving a straight answer of being single or not.

**A/N S.A.M here, this is my next chapter I am sorry for it being short be I have my ideas. **

**who do you think Trent should be with Flint or Thad?**

**Don't forget to give me challenge ideas. **

**Thanks **

**S.A.M**


	4. first night and ch1

**A/N no words can describe how freaking sorry I am, I could give you a love line of excuses or I could just say that I was reading when I should be writing, btw I will update my other two today or tomorrow cuz im meeting my bffs mom's new boyfriend! **

**Enjoy**

**Blaines POV**

"hi as I have previously stated I'm David and my challenge is the perfect one to start. Also it will be the only one tonight" David said loudly. "my challenge is easy, for most it is in tents and the way we will be doing a relay. For this you all need to put up your tent, get un-packed, find wood and make a fire that can stay burning for over two minutes," gives a pointed look at Flint "the one tent who gets here first wins"

"GO!" David says. And we are off.

We get to our camp site cause each tent gets their own site. Finn opens the tent bag and dumps it all on the ground. We grab the tent and lay it on the ground so the top is facing the sky. It is in a square since it is a four room tent. We all pair up Niff went together, Finn went with puck, Wes spoke for David since he was judging and that left me with Kurt, not like I was complaining. When we finally got it ready we went in the tent and saw the walls were attached y Velcro so we could easily make it a one, two or three room tent as well.

Kurt grabbed his three bags and backpack and threw it in our quarter. He piles all his bags in a corner except a duffle that has his sleeping stuff in it. We quickly put our mats down next to each other and same with our blankets and pillows plus my stuffed dog Kurt won me on our first date. After a small peck we run out and see everyone is already out. We run to the fire and start building it. We have half the group go find twigs and Wes to get the flint and steal from David.

Once niff, puck and finn come back Wes came back with the flint and steal. We had a hard time at first but then My loving boyfriend actually lent us some of his lip Vaseline and it all went up in flames one Finn caught the steal and Vaseline. Next thing I know is David saying that we came in first then the girls.

We all sat down next to the camp fire that was made in the adults camp site. Coach came up to give her speech.

"As this night draws to a closing each night we will be having a camp fire we can do skits songs and scary stories whatever, just know that there is no competition." She sat down and we started by singing a opening or hello songs which the New Direction smirked at the last option Wes said.

The warblers went first then the New Directions. I start with a song I know someone will love,

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;__  
__Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens;__  
__Brown paper packages tied up with strings;__  
__These are a few of my favorite things. ___

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels;__  
__Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles;__  
__Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;__  
__These are a few of my favorite things._

Like my beautiful boyfriend looking at me with a smile.__

_Girls in white dresses with blue__satin sashes  
__Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes;__  
__Silver-white winters that melt into springs;__  
__These are a few of my favorite things.__  
_

like kissing you

___When the dog bites,__  
__When the bee stings,__  
__When I'm feeling sad,__  
__I simply remember my favorite things,__  
__And then I don't feel so bad._

The New directions start clapping and Kurt had a gleam in his eye that said I had something special coming tonight. next they came of but Kurt first gave a mini speech.

"good night I would like to dedicate to everyone here" he says then winks at me.

The music starts and I can't help but laugh, it is the first song that came on the radio when we going to the hillside date.

New Directions:  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum  
Hum-hum-hum-hum  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Yeah)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Mmmm)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (MERCEDES: Ohhhh)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum (MERCEDES: Yeah) hum (Artie:Ohhhh noooo)

Artie:  
Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But, if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

MERCEDES with Artie and New Directions:  
Lean on me  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Mercedes (New Directions):  
Please! (Please...)  
Swallow your pride (Pride...)  
If I have things  
(with New Directions: You need to borrow)  
(For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill  
(Ooooh...) Those of your needs  
That you won't let show

New Directions (Mercedes):  
So just call (with New Directions: Call!) (call on me BROTHER) (New Directions: Hey!)  
When (you need a hand) (with New Directions: You need a hand)

Mercedes with New Directions:  
We all need (New Directions : Need) somebody to lean on!  
(New Directions Girls: I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me)  
Lean on me (Artie: Hey)  
When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on)  
For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long)  
'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on

New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):  
(Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey)  
When you need a hand (You need a hand)

MERCEDES with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys)  
We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on...)

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
(I just might)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand

MERCEDES with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):  
We all (need somebody to lean on!)  
Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh)

Artie (New Directions):  
If (If)  
There is a load (There's a load)  
You have to bear (You have to bear)  
That you can't (with New Directions: carry)  
I'm (I am) (with New Directions: right up the road) (Oooh...)  
I'll (with New Directions Boys: share your load)

Artie and MERCEDES with New Directions:  
If you just call me

Mercedes with New Directions:  
Call me (Artie: I'm calling)

New Directions:  
Call me (MERCEDES: When you need a friend)  
Call me (Artie: Call me)  
Call me (Tina: Call me) (MERCEDES: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend)  
Call me (Tina: When you need a friend)  
Call me (MERCEDES: If you need a friend)  
Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: Any time of day)  
Call me...

Mercedes:  
Oooo, It won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me

New Directions:  
Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me  
When you need a friend  
Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me  
Lean on, lean on, lean on me

Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions):  
I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on

New Directions (Mercedes):  
I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!)

Mercedes with New Directions:  
Yeah! (Artie: Ohh)

And with a few more songs, hot chocolate, s'mores the night ended so we all went to out tents. Me and Kurt smiled and attached our sleeping bags so its twice the size and we can snuggle in it.

"I love you Kurt" I sliped out without thinking but smiled at the truth.

"I love you too Blaine" he whispered his shining stormy blues danced with love. I pulled him in a long kiss that was sweet and we were in our own world. That was until our little Niff decided we were asleep.

"They are asleep Nicky and I need you I'm waiting." Jeff whispered.

"Fine Jeff if that is what you what that is what you get" and there was a rustle in the tent and moaning. So I just cuddled up to my little Kurt, whom was older, and taller but whos counting right.

**A/N hi, thx sooooo much im soo sorry for the wait ill try to be more regular. I love you, S.A.M. **

**Oh btw I know who trent will be with but I still need ideas for chalanges!**


	5. cheering makes a 'little' Blaine happy

**A/N hi everyone, my goal for each chap is at least one review. I have 8 fan fics, including my wattpad, so I won't update in at least a week. ( I know get my priorities straight!)**

**Oh and also it isn't warblers vs ND its competition in the tents. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurts pov

I woke up to strong arms giving me warmth around my body and Blaine next to me. I sigh and snuggle closer to the warm heat to the point I could feel Blaine smile at the back of my neck.

"Morning love" he whispered with a deep hot sleep voice. I felt his breath of the back of my neck and it sent a chill down my back.

"I love you, Blaine babe!" I turned and kissed him softly and pulled away when I heard Mr. Shue call for breakfast. We walked out of our quarter and walked over to where people were crowding around three picnic tables. Niff were making out, to no one's surprise, and everyone else was nibbling on their sausage, eggs and pancakes.

"ok so now its my challenge." Quinn said looking around the room. "For this everyone needs to be in groups, so in our tent mates." She says with a smirk as we go into our three tent groups. "ok so I can be part of this we are going to do a… Cheer activity! Each team has one song that they need to base the cheer of. The judge is going to be coach Sylvester! And go!" she said as we all go to our camp sites.

Everyone was looking around stupidly not knowing what to do.

"how are we going to do this, we are all dudes!" Finn huffed in annoyance.

"Oh my dear younger brother out of anyone you should know, I mean you drive me to my gymnastic practices every Wednesday" I smirk.

"ya dude, I'm straight but I will never forget your ass in that cheerio suit." Puck said aloud. I could see Blaine's face get red and I could tell he was thinking some good thoughts, if his south was anything to go by.

"Kurt you were in cheerleading!" Wes said with wide eyes.

"Yes I do, now let's get ready!" I reply smirking.

Blaine's p.o.v.

We worked so hard, Jeff and Kurt whipped us all but it was for the better. So far we get a simple group activity, Jeff and nick get a duet and Kurt gets his own performance and now I'm scared. Not because of the challenge no, but that people can tell my 'little' problem in my south end.

"ok we definitely won't get first but we could get second" Kurt said with a dazzling big smile.

Turns out he was right we did come in second, but he didn't.

"Porcelain, why the hell are you not on the team anymore?" a scary white haired women said to my Kurt.

"well, coach you said that you never needed me and that I can't do any major tricks that the girls can." Kurt said smirked to her.

"Oh sweet innocent Porcelain, I was just saying that plus anyone who can make frankenteen over there into a semi good dancer is good for my team." She says with a matching smirk.

"Ya, it was me and Jeff, the blond with his tongue down the brunets throat." Kurt says gesturing over to Niff.

"oh and Kurt, Eyebrows is good you can keep him, for once I won't interrogate him, this time" she says with a bigger smirk as Kurt lost his.

"How in the world of hell do you know that he is my Boyfriend?" He whispered shocked.

"Well porcelain, first of all he is following you around like a love sick puppy that is so sweet I need to go to the dentist after this camp and second, he was staring at your ass with a Boner all through the cheer solo, and finally I didn't know until you told me." She says with an even bigger smirk if that was ever possible and walked away.

"Damn she is good" he whispered and walked over to Mercedes.

I walked over to Niff and sat next to the two bodies that was pretty much only one. They were making out to the point you could film it and put it on a cheap porno site that I didn't watch to get off before Kurt, nope definitely not.

"So, Niff we have an half hour brake, what do you want to do other than make out?" I ask then when they finally take a breath.

"Aw, Blainers after two years of being my roommate I thought you would know." Nick says looking at Jeff with lust eyes.

"Nickey can we go to the tent so we can't be disturbed?" Jeff said to nick nipping at Jeff's bottom lip.

"sure babe, Blaine is just being a cock block anyway." Nick says glaring at me then leaving to complete his boyfriends demand.

I looked over to Kurt with Mercades. His cute ass there facing me I just want to gri- wow blaine you need to get a life stop fantasizing about bending Kurt over th- Blaine stop!

I face palmed and tried to eat my cheese wraps in piece.

**A/N hi guys, S.A.M. here, I'm so sorry for the late update I'm trying. That gives me points, right? Any who I hope you like this chap.**

**This is my fic where I can be random and make up random talents to people so sorry if it's not 100% cannon, I already am planning the sequal, wow, I do need to get a life**

**Toddles, g2g in the bath**

**Love,**

**S.A.M**


	6. Un requied love

**Hi****! ****I'm****sorry****. ****Everything****I****love****I****am****slow****at****, ****Math****, ****Writing****novels and****fan****fics****, ****sewing****and ****acting\improve, ****wow ****I ****suck****. ****Anywhere****here it****is**

**Enjoy**

Kurt's pov

After lunch it was Blaine's challenge. He never told me what it was exactly but I have an idea.

"hello everyone, my challenge is song writing, you have to Wright and sing one song, you must have instrumental quality but it can only be made by items around you. Everyone will be in there tent group and I have someone coming in two hours to judge before its time to eat dinner, GO!" he said and I ran with my tent mates (excluding Blaine) back to our camp site.

"ok so first we need a theme." Wes said officially looking at David.

"How about loving someone who won't love you back?" asked David with thought. I feel as though there is something behind that.

"ok so unrequired love?" I asked him.

"ya, how about we each write a verse, paragraph or other thing to use and come and write our final song." Puck said surprisingly. We all nod and split to start.

~time jump~

" Ok now let's perform, but our special guest is… my brother Cooper Anderson, now I told him I was judging I never said what tent grope I'm in so he will strictly base it on, song, voice and performance. First up the girls." My Blaine said, his black hair was slightly un jelled and you could see some brown fuzzy tips.

The girls sang a beautiful song of two friend reuniting after many years apart from each other. There dance was amazing but they missed the instrumental portion of the routine.

One main verse got stuck in my mind.

-Some said it was Impossible,

Some even laughed hard,

But I laughed back!

You never slipped my mind and I Knew we were gonna meet again. -

_It reminded me about what my mom said to me before the cancer caught their hands on her. _

_"__Kurt, remember I may be gone soon but I will always LOVE you no matter who you love and what happens, trust me and I will be with you" _

Next was Artie and his boys, they sang about meeting a girl (boy for Trent) in a club and wanting more than a one night stand. Again one verse made me give a glance at Blaine who was looking at me.

You asked to take me home,

I never meant this.

I asked if I could take you out

I only meant this.

So forget everything and take the leap

Babe, I'm gonna stay just come with me.

They were so good but it looked like not everyone was into it.

And finally it was us

_C- Some say reality is prison, I'm here to say so._

_Don't get me wrong I do love this place,_

_Only I don't have you._

_Vs- he doesn't love you like I do, _

_why are so sad, she asked_

_You chose him over me, I thought_

_C_

_Vs- I'll be waitin' by your side_

_Waiting to find love_

_Wanting you, but you chose_

_C_

_We Finnish and I see Blaine talking to his brother before coming up smiling. _

_"__Ok in last place it Artie and his boy's, Second is The girls and the Winners is my tent, and no I didn't choose my brother did." He says smiling. _

_Blaine's POV_

_"__so Blaine when are planning to move to Cali with me, mom and dad?" Coop asked me._

_"__Coop I can't" I say a frown covers my face. I couldn't leave Kurt, I love him, and he loves me._

_"__Come on Squirt, you said you would this summer" he said looking into my soul. "Is there a boy I don't know about?" _

_"__maybe, but you can't tell anyone, no one knows" I say looking at Kurt._

_"__That's him, the one with the hair right?" Coop asks pointing at Kurt._

_"__Coop Stop! Anyway who do you choose?" I ask him impatiently. _

_"__I choose him and his group. No not because he is your boyfriend but their song was brilliant." He said be for stepping away. _

_"…__.now time for dinner!" I say smiling. _

_At dinner we ha César salad and spaghetti with garlic bread. Kurt sat with the girls, only a table away but it felt like miles._

_"__ok can I get your attention!" yelled Sam From the top of his lungs._

_"__The next challenge is….. Capture the flag!" _

**_A/N Hiiiii! How are you? I'm not proud of this but the next one is going to be better, sorry I suck, hope i didn't kill you with boredom. FF&amp;R pls_**

**_Love,_**

******_S.A.M._**


End file.
